


All I really need is you

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Holiday vicley drabbleLucas is just thankful to spend time with his wifeAnd makes sure to let Vic know
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All I really need is you

“You make every day worth living”Lucas says to Vic 

“I’m not going anywhere as long as you’re here”Vic says to him 

“Wonder Woman”Lucas drawled out appreciatively 

“That’s my name don’t wear it out”Vic laughed 

“I was trapped in Grey Sloan for what felt like forever”Lucas informed her 

“You scared me back there”Vic admitted to him 

“Eggy I’m really sorry for everything I put you through”Lucas apologized to her 

“Lucas I know you never meant to cause me any pain and it’s okay”Vic said sympathetically to him 

“I still feel the need to apologize to you anyways”Lucas nervously mentioned

“Look on the bright side you’re home now hubby”Vic snuggles up with him nearby the fireplace 

“Home for the holidays”Lucas smiles at the happy thought in his head 

After the hell Lucas had gone through he was thankful just to be alive and moving again

“The one thing I’m thankful for in the entire universe is the fact you’re here”Vic’s eyes softened as she spoke 

“All I really need is you Eggy”Lucas stared into her eyes a living look painting his face 

“You’re gonna make me cry”Vic states at his sickly sweet admission to her 

“Only tears of happiness I hope”Lucas laughs 

“You always know what to say”Vic chided him 

“I do seem to have a knack for that”Lucas agreed


End file.
